So She Dances
by melody425
Summary: What happened the day Grissom caught Sara dancing in the locker room? GSR! Please review! Spoilers for Rashomama. Song 'So She Dances' by Josh Groban. I do not own any of the CSI characters, any of Josh Groban's songs, or any other affiliations.


I remember that day vividly. We were working a wedding case where the mother of the groom ended up tied to the back of the newlywed's car by her pantyhose. Nick wasn't scheduled to work that shift, but we needed him, so he drove his car over to the crime scene. The scene took us twelve hours to process. Nick was scheduled to work the next shift though, which was in a few hours, so he offered to store the evidence in his car and would log it in when he got back to the lab. Unfortunately, we all agreed. Nick decided to grab a bit of breakfast before shift with Sara and Greg. During their meal Greg made the astute observation that Nick's car had been stolen. All of our evidence: fingerprints, blood samples, trace, etc. all gone. Nick, Greg, Sara and I were all stuck in the lab since we had already released the crime scene and didn't have any evidence. I was getting bored so I decided I'd go fishing (look at a cold case on our "The One That Got Away" board which is in the shape of a fish). I was heading to the break room when I heard a beautiful melody coming out of the locker room. The door was closed, but I decided I'd take a peek.

_A waltz when she walks in the room  
She pulls back the hair from her face  
She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
Even her shadow has grace  
A waltz for the girl out of reach  
She lifts her hands up to the sky  
She moves with the music  
The song is her lover  
The melody's making her cry_

The sight that greeted me brought a smile to my tired face. I saw Sara dancing around the locker room using her coat as a partner. Her radio antenna was sticking out of her locker and was playing a soft melody that was a waltz. It was a cute sight to behold, but I knew I shouldn't be spying. I was just about to close the door when I heard her sweet voice start to sing to the music. I had only heard Sara sing a few times before, but after that first time I became a sucker for her voice. As her voice harmonized to the music, I leaned my head against the door and closed my eyes.

_So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently  
_

I can remember the first day I met her. She was so young and care free that I was magnetized to her instantly. Her wealth of knowledge and passion for forensics made me forget the age difference and the professor to student relationship we were supposed to have. I kept up this dream life with her until I had to return to Las Vegas. I let her down gently, saying we'd always be friends. I guess she accepted this alright. So, we kept up a friendly email relationship for over a year. She kept the information she shared on a pretty professional level most of the time. Occasionally she'd slip in something about a bug convention in San Francisco that she unfortunately had no one to go with. She'd always tell me about the conventions weeks in advance, most likely hoping I would give in and come to visit her, but I never did. Truthfully, I had to sit on my hands every time she mentioned them, so I wouldn't type, "Hey, why don't I go with you?" Even thousands of miles apart and no physical contact, she still drew me to her.

_  
A waltz for the chance I should take  
But how will I know where to start?  
She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
Her rhythm is my beating heart_

Since I asked Sara to come to Vegas to be apart of my team, we have had our own little waltz of sorts. We dance into each other one moment and I dip her, but then the next moment she's spinning away from me and her hand almost slips out of mine, but only almost. I don't know how I do it, but every time she spins out from me and her hand almost slips out of mine, I manage to grip her hand tighter at the last second.

As I opened my eyes to the musically filled locker room, I found her dancing and singing still with her back to me. I would have loved nothing more than to walk up to her, throw her coat on the bench, and be her waltzing partner. I could hold her close, spin her around, and dip her better than any coat could. I have constantly had these confident plans of sweeping her off her feet, but I have never acted on them. Really, I'm just too scared. I hide behind the age difference and the boss to employee relationship that "restrains" us from having a relationship, when I truly know that all that doesn't matter and I should just take a courageous chance. I've made it half way a couple of times by saying a risky comment or calling her a "pet" name like honey. I've given little touches to her waist or shoulder a few times and even given her romantic glances, but I back out before she has a chance to reply or if she does reply, I pretend to not know what she's talking about. I've played with her emotions for over seven years and yet she still stays by me as an employee and friend. She truly amazes me.

_So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently  
_

_  
I can't keep on watching forever  
I'd give up this view just to tell her_

All of a sudden I jerked out of my dream like state and realized I had been staring for at least a few minutes. Surprisingly, Sara still hadn't noticed I was there. I knew I should go because it was not right to spy and what would I do if she turned around suddenly? The next moment, just as I was about to leave, my worst fear came true. Sara must have heard the door opening because she started to swing around. In an instant I made a decision. I was going to take chance. I was going give up everything I had and anything I had ever known. At that moment I didn't care about the age difference or my job, I only cared about holding her in my arms. _  
_

_  
When I close my eyes I can see  
The spotlights are bright on you and me  
We've got the floor  
And you're in my arms  
How could I ask for more?  
_

When she first saw me standing at the door watching her, I could tell she was embarrassed, but this expression didn't last long. As soon as we made eye contact, I took a big step towards her, threw the jacket out of her hands and placed her hands in mine. We began dancing. Her face looked dumbfounded, but her feet and body still moved with such grace.

_  
So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently_

I can't keep on watching forever  
And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her

Well, I guess that is why we are where we are today. Sara and I have been together for about six months. We just moved in together. We share everything and surprisingly find it quite easy. What was hers is now ours and what was mine is now ours. We still haven't revealed our relationship to the lab yet, but are planning to do so soon. We are simply private people. One thing we always do at the lab though is when our case is closed and all the other CSI's are preoccupied, we head to the locker room, close the door, open Sara's locker, turn on her radio, and dance.


End file.
